1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a power connector which can be easily converted between a receptacle connector and a plug connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,055, shown in FIG. 9, discloses a conventional power connector 700. The power connector 700 comprises a conductive body 717, a dielectric shell 715 surrounding the conductive body 717, a plurality of contacts, a metal band 716, and a metallic pin 718 retained in the conductive body 717.
A passage 722 longitudinally extends through the conductive body 717 for receiving the metal band 716. The metal band 716 surrounds and inwardly presses against a portion of the pin 718, which together with the metal band 716 is received in the passage 722. Since the metal band 716 is resilient, the pin 718 is allowed to float within the metal band 716. The conventional power connector 700 is a plug type power connector. However, the power connector 700 cannot be changed to become a receptacle type power connector by simple means, such as by merely removing the pin 718 from the power connector 700.
Hence, an improved power connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a power connector which facilitates modification between a plug type power connector and a receptacle type power connector;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled power connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a power connector in accordance with the present invention includes an insulative housing, a metal pin, two rows of terminals received in the housing, and a cover attached to the housing.
The housing has a front wall and a. rear wall each defining an opening, and lateral sidewalls separated by a passage in communication with the openings of the front and rear walls, for extension of the pin. Each sidewall defines a row of passageways communicating with the passage and also defines a slot located at lower, outer sides of the passageways.
Each terminal includes a retention section at which the terminals are interconnected, a plurality of soldering tails, and a plurality of mating sections. The rows of terminals are secured in the housing in a way that the retention sections are fit in the corresponding slots and the mating sections are received in the corresponding passageways and protrude into the passage.
The cover forms two opposite cross blocks at longitudinal ends thereof and a rib bedded between the cross blocks. Each cross block forms an arcuate lower end which extends into the passage and is adapted to wedge into a corresponding recess defined in the pin inserted in the passage, thereby limiting a longitudinal movement of the pin relative to the housing.
The power connector is of a plug type when the pin is inserted into the passage and is of a receptacle type when the pin is removed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.